


Nothing could go wrong at all!

by The_Loser_Trio



Series: The Kirkland Detective Agency [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blame Flo, Gen, This is what happens when you put these idiots together, humour hopefully, plans gone wrong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 03:06:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13695591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Loser_Trio/pseuds/The_Loser_Trio
Summary: This is going to be a load of drabbles based around the idea of Elsie, Arthur and Flo (all versions of England) forming their own Detective Agency together.





	Nothing could go wrong at all!

**Author's Note:**

> Vague plot is vague. ^^;  
> This will hopefully grow into something wonderful, fingers crossed. Or at least something I can look at and not cringe. 
> 
> Here we go!
> 
> And I see a mistake but gdi if my phone lets me edit this,,  
> Consider this a draft too, I’m just trying to flesh something out. Ripme

Today had started like no other, which was to say that everything had gone to hell the second she woke up. For that reason and that reason alone, was how Elsie had misjudged this particular life choice so horrendously. There was very little excuse on a normal day to go along with whatever hairbrained idea that tumbled, without thought mind, from Flo’s brain to her mouth. What was worse is that apparently Arthur of all people had been roped into it as well.

A crime solving agency that involved all three of them. How and w h y?

Sighing, Elsie was forced to accept the dismal facts for what they were. Somehow, and the details had been vague since obviously as Flo didn’t do ‘well explained’, they had permission to do this (doubtful), the offices hadn’t cost that much (couldn’t be less suspicious if she tried), and that this was a brilliant, shining star of an idea. Also, they were moving the appropriate gear into this oh so cheap room. Endless joy to be had by all.

“Ah, isn’t this great? Oh, oh!! What if we catch a criminal?”

Broken out of her deep thoughts that weren’t at all unreasonable, she forced her gaze up to find Flo had stopped setting up the laptop to instead bounce on the balls of her feet. The disgruntled, all too irritated glance from the corner Arthur had sullenly retreated into was the only motivation she had to interact. 

“I’d imagine,” Elsie began dryly, noting with mild amusement that the other woman only seemed to perk up at getting a response. She’d never been big on picking up the tone of voice. “That very few people would be inclined to hire us, much less for anything that requires real police work. That is what the police are for.”

As expected, it went over the other’s head even as a choked off snort came from Arthur. Never one to miss an opportunity, he soon piped up with his own opinions on the matter.

“The only one we’d be revealing would be you, Florence.” A small twitch at the use of her full name had his lips twist into a pleased smile, dumping a bag onto the nearby table. “How many bodies have you hid in the garden now..?”

Excellent. This topic again.

“But, but!!” As the words spluttered unhelpfully, Elsie turned her back to the both of them to hide a faint smirk. Flo never ceased to be as amusing as she was a liability to peace and sanity.

“I didn’t— No one puts bodies in the garden, that’s unsanitary!! And people could find it so, um—“ 

Elsie shoved the argument to the back of her mind as she surveyed the mess of their current project. In no uncertain terms would this end well but, as she glanced back at the only two that understood her to the core (mostly, anyway), Elsie couldn’t help but hope that perhaps it’d not be so awful after all.

 

Which, in hindsight, is the whole cause for the endless onslaught of chaos that this one moment singular set in disasterous motion.

She really had no one else to blame but herself.


End file.
